


King of Babylon…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, King of Babylon, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin’s inner emotions wonder if he’s still just who Brian does when there’s no one else…</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Babylon…

Title: King of Babylon…  
Story Type: Could be canon.  
Word Count: 250  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 11 – King of Babylon

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Chapter Summary: Justin’s inner emotions wonder if he’s still just who Brian does when there’s no one else…

**King of Babylon…**

I walk into Babylon looking through the crowd. Not seeing him, I end up at the bar ordering a shot. Soon Ben and Michael are at my side. “I guess Brian’s in the backroom with what? Trick de jour number two or three by now?”

God, I really hate Michael sometimes. He makes a point of rubbing it in my face that Brian and I may be back together. But Brian still tricks, just as much, if not more than before. I know I said, ‘I knew who he was, and what he wanted from me.’ But…

I have to wonder why I agreed to meet him here. I know how painful it is to watch him with other men. Why do I keep punishing myself like this? Then I see him, he’s like a king looking down at his court from the catwalk. I look away as my heart races. Glancing back, he’s gone. I guess he spotted his next prey.

I feel sick to my stomach. I need air. I practically sprint out of there, only stopping once I’m outside. Leaning against the side of the building, I’m doubled over, dry heaving. I feel his hand on my back while his other one holds me up. “Are you okay?”

Glancing at him, he’s totally sincere, unaware of my emotional tantrum. “Let’s go to the loft. We’ll curl up with a movie, and you’ll feel better once we’re home.”

Home…

And he’s right, I do. God I love him…

The End


End file.
